


RR 成癮

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR 成癮

那層紙捅破了，抑制從體內深處湧出的慾望變得更加困難。  
就像世界上所有令人成癮的事物，莉莎．霍克愛是他此生最大的癮頭，且無法戒斷。  
不過犯癮的時候通常會招來一連串的子彈教訓，這一點霍克愛將原因歸咎於上司的「不看場合」  
就像今日，堂堂東方司令部最高指揮官，竟然在軍機會議上，趁副官蹲下替他拾起故意掉在地上的公文時，偷偷地掐了她的臀辦。她抬頭瞪他時，還得到一個促狹的惡質微笑。並且上司用下巴微指下腹，給了一個非常明顯的暗示。  
難道坐上這個位置會被傳染什麼罕見疾病嗎？她想起蕾貝卡總是向她抱怨古拉曼的騷擾行徑，甚至直接以「性騷擾中將」來稱呼對方。身為他的孫女，真的是無地自容。結果現在自己的直屬上司也一樣，不禁令她懷疑這個位置是不是給下了什麼魔咒？  
霍克愛有所不知的是，男人不是對每個女人都成癮，只有她能令他心癢難耐。  
歸根究底還是那一次兩人喝醉後，拋棄理智造成的後果。不過其實他沒有喝醉，只是順著酒精的驅使。喝醉的副官拉著自己的衣角為了壓抑奔湧而出的情感而啜泣時，馬斯坦古終於驚覺，無論用多少紀律、誓言來試圖令我們悖離人性，我們終究是渺小而脆弱的人類。  
那一晚，他吻住她之前在心底發誓，如果這麼做必定會招來報應的話，請讓我一人承擔。  
然後就像尼古丁使香菸讓人成癮，馬斯坦古覺得自己此生都戒不了，這女人的癮。

收到暗示的霍克愛在會議結束後，在司令官辦公室門口抗拒了很久。不想就這樣遂了他的意，以免他的胃口越養越大。但是現在不進去，這男人肯定會動用職權將整個司令部翻過來只為了要找到她。  
不行，後者只會讓事情更加難以收拾。她決定先把手槍子彈填滿，隨後敲響辦公室的門板。  
「下官報到，中將。」她聽見男人在裡頭喊進去後直接推開門板，俐落的行禮問候。  
「妳來啦霍克愛少校，」畫面跟她想得不太一樣，馬斯坦古正在偌大的辦公桌前埋首。  
「這是剛剛會議上提出的政策，請妳發落個部門，下週前我要得到施政評估報告。」他沒抬頭，只是將一沓公文推向桌沿。  
「是！⋯⋯啊？」她開始為自己敲門前所設想的各種污濁畫面以及其應對方式感到羞愧。  
「怎麼了嗎？」馬斯坦古聽見副官疑問的語氣，也疑惑抬頭。  
並且赫然發現對方臉上到耳上退不掉的紅暈，啊啊，他懂了。  
「莉莎．霍克愛少校，妳是不是對我這個上司產生了各種負面的評價⋯⋯」  
「下官不敢⋯⋯」被說中了⋯⋯  
馬斯坦古翻開他的銀懷錶，國家鍊金術師頭銜失效之後，這東西就只是一隻做工精緻的懷錶。但是他仍舊隨身攜帶，提醒自己毋忘初衷。  
現在國家大抵安定了，但是他此生也不會忘記，有多少生靈作為這條道路的鋪墊而犧牲了。  
「午餐時間到了，少校，到休息室來吧，我們泡個茶。」  
「⋯⋯下官遵命。」這下糗了，霍克愛不知道等下拿什麼臉面對他開槍了。

「沒想到我在妳心中是這麼不懂得輕重緩急、藐視國家大務的人？」她聽見男人在她身後，一邊說話一邊落鎖的聲音。  
「下官認為您的責任比較大。」不行，要堅定立場，是他先在會議上起腳動手的。  
男人一個箭步上前按住她移動至槍套的手，並且含住她的耳垂。  
雙膝氣力瞬間散盡，他發現了，低聲叮嚀一句「小心」並且用手臂圈住她的身體以免她跪倒在地。  
「接下來發生的事就是妳的責任，霍克愛少校。」  
說實話，在會議他本來只是一時按耐不住，想給自己補充一點能量。真要做什麼也是打算下班後將女人打包回家，在家享用。沒想到她竟然認為自己不知羞恥到這種地步，帶著這種有色眼光看待自己的上司。  
本來因為會議、忙碌而暫忘慾火的馬斯坦古，這下被她親自重燃。這輩子沒有對自己的判斷力如此失望過⋯⋯霍克愛欲哭無淚。  
馬斯坦古將她背對自己的身板翻過來，抬起她的下巴深入吻她。她訝異於這個吻未帶任何激情，而且柔水般包裹著彼此。他輕輕地，用舌尖請求她打開齒關，長驅直入。  
其實她會有些抗拒的原因，她自己非常清楚；是因為過於容易淪陷而不可自拔，這罌粟般的癮，一但開始，無從抗拒。  
不知不覺，她的手臂已經纏上他的肩背，在男人蔚藍的制服上揪出許多皺褶。  
良久，馬斯坦古稍稍退開，以非常近卻不至於失焦的距離凝視著霍克愛，笑盈盈的。  
「剩下的回家再繼續。」他知道女人總是嚴肅看待自己的工作與責任，不希望輕易玷污了那些應該背負的事物。他也不想令她壓抑著，不能好好享受他給予的激情。雖然這樣好像別有一番情趣，他趕緊把這個惡質的念頭壓下。  
縱使已動情難忍，眼前的男人還是把自己放在第一位，霍克愛內心被暖意包裹，令她忍不住笑意。  
承認自己的弱點，是成長強韌的第一步。此時此刻霍克愛終於意識到那麼多年她意圖扼殺的人性，其實並未消弭。是的，我們都是普通而渺小的人類。被彼此深深吸引，無力抗拒。原來犯癮是這種感覺，她捧起他的臉湊近唇瓣前是這麼想的。  
「好的。」  
「那妳先出去⋯⋯」男人的臉上掛著幾條尷尬的黑線。  
他的視線刻意往上飄，於是霍克愛便循跡往下找。  
男人下腹的腫脹明顯到連相對寬鬆的制服都無法掩飾，身上也出了些熱汗。  
這下換她對他投以促狹的眼光。

人性無法悖離，但是可以暫棄。  
激情與羞恥令霍克愛的整張臉漲紅起來，男人也一樣。  
她聽見他在自己的操作下忍不住喉頭的氣音，隨後又用力閉嘴，免得丟了上司的尊嚴。  
『也是時候讓你嚐嚐被性騷擾的滋味了。』霍克愛沒想到會有這種令人稱快的報復感，又加了手上的速度。  
馬斯坦古只能咬緊牙根，任由纖細的十指在他的重要部位彈奏般彈跳遊走。壓抑著釋放，釋放著壓抑等等矛盾心境令他更加敏感。  
「哈⋯⋯」再不換氣會把自己憋死。  
但是音節自喉頭迸出後他馬上捕捉到霍克愛臉上得意的笑容，輸得徹底。  
休息室裡，主導地位被完全翻轉。  
「午餐時間快要結束了，中將。」  
再不釋放出來可要耽誤到下午的工作了。本質是馬斯坦古副官的霍克愛馬上想起下午的工作行程，沒時間讓他在這裡蹉跎。  
牙根都要咬斷了，馬斯坦古正在運用自己最後的倔強，抵抗這醉人的毒癮。  
然而下一刻就崩潰了，他的下腹感受到濕熱的觸感，驚覺她正柔情輕吻著自己。  
「等、等一下！」小巧的舌尖貼合著他的形狀遊走，有時候會被牙齒輕磕，有些痛癢反而更加刺激。  
他勉力睜開眼睛，看著副官無比認真的臉，在他的大腿根部。赤褐色的雙眼蘊著水氣，雙頰豐潤，呼吸短促，時而輕啄時而含納，吞吐間膻色十足。  
簡直要他的命！  
天啊⋯⋯他發誓以後不會在辦公室騷擾她。  
「不行了⋯⋯莉莎⋯⋯」最後一次她從根部至頂部滑走時，感受到他強烈的躁動，她及時退開，才不致於要為了下午要上哪找一套乾淨的制服煩惱。  
她正想起身去找紙巾，卻被男人拽住手腕，強迫跨坐到他腿上。  
「您說剩下的回家再繼續的！」下身被男人未退的激情碰到，她急著想推開他。  
天知道她花了多大的力氣，才將自己的理智拾回。  
「我只想抱一抱妳，我可不是只貪圖與妳的肉體關係。」他低啞的嗓音傳來，那樣繾綣，如此纏綿。  
是的，他只是安分地緊緊抱著自己。  
她有些放心後，才把雙手搭上他寬厚的肩膀。  
馬斯坦古溫熱的手掌，隔著軍服都能感受到，輕撫著她的背滑下，一次又一次。梳過她的髮絲，傳遞著他的深情款款。他懷裡的位置總是合宜，帖服她的每個角度，彷彿為她而存在。  
男人的心跳還暫時不能平復，他試著放慢呼吸，熱氣噴在她的肩部，從衣領間滲入，有些搔癢。  
周遭激情的味道也尚未完全散去，混著男人獨有的香氣，有點複雜。  
但是不討厭，這犯癮的感覺。她將臉埋在他的頸肩，與他耳鬢廝磨著消磨剩餘的午餐時光。  
直到男人的肚皮發出哀號⋯⋯


End file.
